


Happy Birthday

by smol_wonbebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthdays, F/M, Soft Shownu, boyfriend shownu, i dont even bias shownu why am i writing this au, impending disaster with cake, shownu/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe
Summary: You decide to bake Shownu a cake for his birthday, but you forget you can't actually bake
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday

It was Shownu’s birthday today, and you were determined to bake him a cake. He was out for the afternoon, and you figured this was the perfect opportunity to bake the cake and stash it away where he couldn’t find it. Given you could actually bake it correctly.

When Shownu had left, you made sure he had driven away before hurrying into the kitchen excitedly. You only had a few hours to complete this, and you were ready to go. You pulled up the recipe you had found earlier on your phone, scrolling to see the directions. _1.Preheat the oven to 350 oF._

Simple enough, you thought. You preheated the oven as it asked, then began to assemble the ingredients. Flour, cocoa powder, baking powder and soda, salt, eggs, butter, vanilla extract, sugar. So far so good. You began to mix the ingredients, feeling really good about yourself. You even turned on some music you enjoyed, mixing and thinking about how surprised Shownu would be when you presented the cake to him tonight.

You put the cake into oven and set the timer for 35 minutes, just like the recipe said. Now you just had to wait. You grabbed your phone and sat at the counter, waiting for the timer to go off. Not too much later, the smell of chocolate cake wafted through the kitchen, and you smiled excitedly.

The minutes ticked away. You zoned out, scrolling through your social media pages and watching a few funny cat videos.

Suddenly you were jarred back to the kitchen when the smell of smoke hit your nose. You looked up in panic, only to see the oven steaming and inside, what looked like fire on the cake.

“NO!” you screeched. You scrambled to run over, grabbing two oven mitts and opening the oven. Smoke puffed into the room, and the fire licked at the oven door. The smoke alarm began to go off, a loud beeping adding to the chaos of you trying to pull the fiery cake out of the oven. 

“Y/N?”

You spun around, the flaming cake in your hands, only to see Shownu entering the kitchen, looking confused and concerned. Out of surprise, you dropped the cake, and Shownu rushed forward as the flames tried to escape the cake and move onto the floor. He grabbed a dish towel and beat out the flames as you watched in horror as the cake basically disintegrated into ashes. Once the fire was out, Shownu hurried to a window and opened it to let the smoke out.

You stood as still as a statue, sure your face was redder than the flames had been. “Shownu, I—”

He turned to you, and to your surprise, you saw a huge smile on his face. “Y/N, why did you try to bake something?”

Tears filled your eyes. “I’m sorry, Shownu, I just wanted to do something for your birthday and—”

He cut you off by enveloping you in his arms. “That was so sweet of you, thank you.”

Shocked, you hugged him back. “You’re not mad that I almost burned down the kitchen?”

Shownu laughed and released you. “Next time let’s bake together. For now, why don’t we go pick up a cake at the bakery?”

Still feeling slightly embarrassed, you nodded and took off the oven mitts. “That’s probably a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i hope this little blurb brought you a smile. im taking commissions (free right now, dont worry), so comment below if you want me to write something for you! i usually stick to kpop, main groups monsta x, stray kids, ace, victon, bts. anyway thanks for reading, see you again soon!  
> xoxo, ash


End file.
